


Party God

by SomethingOfFandoms



Series: A God's World (but its with character studies and alternate universes) [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, MCYTs, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Gen, God! Dream, I had a promt and I didn't work out, No Beta, No Beta We Die Like Henry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingOfFandoms/pseuds/SomethingOfFandoms
Summary: George is still upset that Dream hid that he was a god, so Dream brings him to a party of a bunch of other gods to apologize. They have fun...
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream & Skeppy, Zak Ahmed & Clay | Dream, Zak Ahmed & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap
Series: A God's World (but its with character studies and alternate universes) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142678
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

While George already had an idea of what Dream was, he was still upset at how long it took for Dream to tell his friend group about his godship. At least, that's what he told everyone when they asked because it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Bad knew first, and Dream only told them all the facts at Bad’s urging. So Dream decided to make it up to him in the only way he really knew how.

There was an… event going on shortly. A collection of all the gods. Dream was not only required to make an appearance, but also had to make the actual server where they would all meet, so there were no excuses he could make. Skeppy laughed at him when he found out and promptly went to annoy Bad.

So Dream sighed before looking at the Invitation on his Communicator. He had a plus one. 

He told his friends that he needed to put the SMP in a standby mode, where no one would be whitelisted, because it would take too much of his energy otherwise. They all nodded, Sapnap making plans with Bad and Sam, and George almost joining in before Dream pulled him aside.

“You want me to go with you?” Dream could see George’s raised eyebrows, even under his clout goggles. “Why not take Sapnap or Bad? Why me?”

“You think it's a good idea to give Sapnap free rang in talking to literal gods? He’d either annoy them until they killed him or actually get them on his side and cause chaos everywhere?”

“And why not bad?” George pushed. Dream tried not to show his disappointment. 

“I could ask him, but he's already been to a couple of these that Skeppy couldn’t skip out on. The God of Kin wasn’t needed this time though, so Skeppy laughed me out of his house when I told him. I also kinda figured Bad would go play Bedwars or something with Skeppy so he doesnt have to think about it.”

“It's not fun then?” George questioned, still not saying yes or no. Dream was mentally planning how to ask Sam next. He didn't want Skeppy to be left on his own for too long. 

“It’s kinda boring I suppose? For Skeppy at least. Causing chaos isnt a good idea, and most of the reason why he gave Bad his blessing to keep him in line for this kinda stuff. Again, it's cool if you don't want to go. I know that you’re still upset with me for not telling you sooner.”

“Well, it's the perfect way to make it up to me.” George smiles, allowing Dream's shoulders to relax. 

“It's going to be fun then!” Dream cheers, waving goodbye before popping out to the server in question, wanting it to be perfect. 

~~

Dream shows up in a full black suit, with his lime green tie being the only color. He had forgone the mask, telling George that they all already knew his face, and it might be taken as him trying to hide something from them. George had worn what Dream knew to be his only suit, a navy color with a brighter blue tie. 

The two of them made their rounds socializing with people, something both of them enjoyed at least slightly. Dream liked catching up with old friends, and George liked being introduced to new people. Drista was an especially fun person to meet, shapeshifting into any person she shook hands with while still keeping her own voice. 

It was nearing the end of the night when the two of them got bored, making games out of the buffet provided by one of the bigger gods. Grian maybe? It might have been Philza too, it was a rather long night. One they were trying to make better by seeing how many types of food they could shove in their mouth at one time. 

George had just swallowed a mux of cupcakes, fish, carrots, and fancy bread before Dream was diving in, determined to outdo his friend. The two of them were still trying to be inconspicuous, or at least seem like they were just chatting. Their laughter was being smothered down both by their food and their fear of someone coming up to them, even as George was making fun of the guests in very uptight ways, almost making Dream chock trying to not laugh and breath.

Unfortunately, while Dream had his mouth full at the buffet, a man approached from the other side. 

“Good to see you Clay.”    
  
Dream jumped to attention at this man's voice, giving a close lipped smile. To his left, George was trying his hardest to not burst out laughing. Dreams cheeks were slightly puffed out from the amount of food in them, and he was completely unable to talk to this guy he obviously knew again because of the food. Luckily the man turned his attention to Geroge, who was trying to slow his breathing and not burst out laughing. 

“And you must be George. It’s good to make your acquaintance. I am the Blood God.” 

Some of George's laughter died down at the thought of who this man was, but he still smiled a bit too wide at the intimidating man in order to get some of his laughter out. To his side, Dream was inching his hand to a napkin and chewing as inconspicuous as possible.

“Hello.” George can't help a small noise escaping him, covered up as a cough. Dream stops down hard on his foot, hidden by the buffet table. Unfortunately, that just makes another noise escape, and George starts fake coughing to hide it. 

“Sorry about that, I must have had something in my throat. You’re the one who gave your blessing to Technoblade, right?” George says politely, trying not to focus on Dream who is trying to swallow food that is definitely not chewed enough. 

“Indeed. It was around the same time that Clay gave his blessing to his human, is that correct?” The Blood God turns to Dream again, who freezes, food still making it unable for him to talk. George feels like a knight saving his damsel in distress when he cuts in. 

“You must be talking about Sam! I only recently learned that gods could give their blessing, and Dream hasn’t been much help on that aspect.” George playfully nudges Dream, delighting in the small choking sound that his friend tries to hide behind a painful, but polite smile. 

“I see.” There's a small pause that gets more and more awkward and George jumps in again, only to start speaking at the same time as the Blood God.

“I hope-”

“Clay has-” 

Geoge lets out a small laugh he can't keep in, both at the situation and the foot Dream is digging into his shin, somehow without moving his upper body. George motions for the Blood God to speak first and offers an apology.

“Clay has always been one to pick up stray humans without asking for anything in return. May I ask what use you have of Clay beside his realms?”

All the laughter seems to bleed out of George, and Dream seems to sense this, his hand casually reaching for a napkin.

“I’m sorry, I don’t quite know what you mean.”

“My apologies if that sounded rude. I’m simply curious as to how you two connected.”

Dream clenched the napkin in his hand, somehow getting all the food into it without either of them knowing. He clears his throat a bit before giving a small smile. 

“There isn't really a reason why I hang out with my friends. We enjoy doing it.”

The Blood God clearly doesn't understand, but his eyes glint as he turns to walk away.

“Please don't waste food like that, I worked hard to make sure everyone had something.”

Dream breaks down laughing, knowing the gig was up at this point. 


	2. The Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the original idea I had written down and it's much funnier than I wrote it.

It's Dream and George at a really fancy event (in my mind it's a fantasy au and their Kings or royalty or some shit but it can also be doubled for like a Youtube event. Could also double for Tommy and Tubbo but I originally thought of it for Dream and George) and George and Dream are very uncomfortable because it's fancy as shit, they don't like the food served, they hardly know anyone, and in general they aren't having a good time. 

So they try to find ways to make each other laugh.

Tthey do a few things and they are laughing and trying to not let anyone know that they're laughing at this Serious Event™ so George makes it look like he's just having a pleasant conversation with Dream while actually just swearing and saying ridiculously cancelable and dirty things. Maybe Dream starts doing impressions or making faces and mocking people (in good humor) behind their back. 

Eventually, they get to the snacks table or something but its all really really small portions so as they talk Dream (or Tommy if you want to go this way) starts shoveling as much food into his mouth at once that he can with no regard for what it is, only to make it seem like he's just snacking a bit. George is trying to keep standing up, but he's not breathing from holding in his laughs, and it's not an easy task because Dream has dessert and meat and fruit all in his mouth at once but it’s still really small portions so it seems like it never stops. 

But then his mouth is finally overflowing, and he turns to smile and George which would have sent him to the ground in shrieking tears and be the highlight of the entire thing when they get approached by the most famous people there (the organizers basically. King for a fantasy AU and maybe like, Pewdiepie for a Youtube thing? Beyonce maybe. A hella big deal, once in a lifetime opportunity). 

They both immediately start to panic, plastering fake smiles on as believable as possible because Dream literally can't speak without showing how full his mouth is and that would be bad manners so George starts the conversation first as Dream tries to inconspicuously chew and swallow the concoction of different food in his mouth as quickly as possible and without choking either from the taste or the haste. So George is being very placating and slow takes charge of the conversation but he eventually brings it around to Dream who still can't begin to speak to Beyonce because it would be disrespectful and so as George is slowly talking about Dream and getting to the point where it would be socially acceptable for him to talk and Dream is just jamming his foot on Georges in retaliation while still smiling pleasantly at Beyonce. 

George meanders a bit before bringing the attention somewhere else like Beyonce's jewelry or a specific person over there and Dream frantically spits everything into his mouth into a napkin, barely able to make it before Beyonce looks at Dream again. Dream nonchalantly laughs, digging his elbow into George's side to keep him from laughing as he shakes hands with Beyonce and laughs about the speedrunning music becoming such a meme.


End file.
